Businesses manipulate large amounts of data records every day. These data records may be stored in tables that may be accessed, viewed, and/or modified by individuals using different types of computing devices. Depending on the amount of data and type of content in these tables, the tables may span multiple columns. While an individual may have no problem viewing a large table on a computing device having a large display screen (e.g., a desktop computer), he/she may have difficulty navigating the table on a computing device having a small display screen (e.g., a tablet computer or a mobile phone). Conventional solutions resolve these issues by hiding data columns or requiring a user to scroll horizontally and vertically to view a table on such small screen devices. These solutions, however, result in a loss of data and impede the ability to quickly compare data records in the table.